Handle With Care
by AngelSprunch
Summary: Ever thought that maybe there's more to everyone at HA? Like, why does Robbie always carry around Rex? Or, what made Cat so bright and happy? Why is Jade as rude as she is? How Trina got to be as much of a diva? Maybe, why Beck is rather quiet? Or, why Tori didn't get into HA right away and that she wasn't recognized until later? Rated T just in case. I do not own Victorious!
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah... Well. I kinda trashed the other story. I don't like it and it wasn't at all going how I planned. Sorry. But, this one I hope will go better. I wanna go deeper into why the characters act the way they do. **

* * *

**Cat's POV**

****I was getting ready for school and smiled into the mirror. I was happy with how I looked for red hair was curled loosely and fell to my mid-back.I had a bubblegum pink strapless dress that came down to my mid-thighs. It had a black belt around the waist and a black half cardigan to cover my arms. Then I had small pink heels. While I was smiling at the mirror my phone went off.

**To: Cat**

**From: Jade**

_I'm waiting outside. Hurry up before your brother starts throwing shit at me again!_

__I giggled to myself and stuffed my phone into my backpack and ran to Jade's car. "Sorry Jadey!" I said. She looked over at me and shrugged. "Whatever." she said as she started driving to school. "Thanks for driving me to school, today.." I mumbled, looking at my feet.

"You're welcome.. But, why couldn't your brother drive you?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

I sighed to myself. "He got his car taken away.. So, he can't drive me."

"Ahh. What'd he do this time?"

"He was yelling at stuff and got pulled over. The cop tried reasoning with him, but he yelled at the cop. So, first they took away his license. Then his car."

Jade frowned. "Well.. I'll drive you, for now."

I looked at her. "Thank you!"

"You've been good to me, it's the least I can do.." she smiled, then glared at me for a second. "Tell anyone I said that and your giraffe will be shredded!"

I giggled and nodded. "Okay!"

* * *

**Beck's POV**

****As I drove to school, I couldn't get this morning off my mind. Something was off. Usually when I go to my house my mom and dad are much more... Perky, you could say. Today they seemed rather glum.. I wonder what was wrong. If something happened, they should have said something. They usually do.. I shook my head. Nevermind, no use in worrying about it all day. I'll figure it out after school.

I parked my car at school and got out. A bit surprised by seeing that Jade drove Cat to school, but much to everyone's disbelief they are rather good friends. Still, usually Cat's brother drove her to school. I shrugged and made my way over to them. Cat looked at me and smiled but didn't say anything so I could surprise Jade. I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. "Hey babe" I whispered into her ear and she smiled. Cat giggled. "C'mon! We have to go to out lockers, guys!" she said, happily. Jade seemed to study Cat's face for a second before nodding and following Cat into the school. "Yup. Another great day with Vega." she said bitterly. I had my arm around her waist and pulled her a little closer to me. "It'll be fine.." I said. She rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

* * *

**Jade's POV**

****As soon as Cat explained why her brother couldn't drive her, I knew she lied. It was unlike Cat to lie, so I kept my attitude to a minimum while she was in the car. I didn't want her to be bothered by anything else. When we got out of the car, I was about to ask her what was going on. But, Beck showed up then and I knew she wouldn't tell me with him here. So, I looked at her, trying to figure what was going on with her. Nothing. Damn, that girl was good at putting on a mask. I've known her for years though; when something is bothering her, I know. While we were walking into the school, Beck seemed a bit off too. I figured he'd come around and if he didn't, I'd ask him later today.

I was sitting in Sikowitz's class, my head on Beck's shoulder, his arms around me. I smiled as he played with my hair. Sikowitz was going on about some new play. I lost interest, quickly. What was the point? Vega got the lead in every play. So, why would I care about it? I sat there sipping my coffee, still thinking about Cat this morning. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted. "Jade," Sikowitz said, pulling me out of my own head, "You will be playing the lead for this play!" My eyes widened. "What?" I said, bitterly. "There weren't even auditions. I don't know what the plays abo-" I was cut off my Beck. "She'd love it. Thank you." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Whatever." The bell rang about ten minutes later. Beck and I stood up. "So, what's this play about?" I asked flatly. "Wicked." He responded, he bit his lip to suppress some laughter before continuing. "You'll be Elphaba.." My jaw dropped. Of course. I finally get the lead in a play and it's the Wicked Witch of the West. Beck continued, "Tori is Galinda, and Cat is Nessarose." I nodded, remembering the parts, clearly. "Who do you play?" I asked. "The Wizard of Oz. Andre plays Fiyero and Robbie plays Boq." he said, laughing a little. I nodded, again. "Kay" I mumbled and walked out of the classroom, looking for Cat. I ignored Beck as he ran after me.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review! It gets better!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cat's POV**

****I was finishing up at my locker, while talking to Robbie. He was complaining about how Rex ditched him for Northridge girls, which I totally don't understand. I mean, why does everyone want Northridge girls so much? What's so great about them? **(A/N Cat's been dumped multiple times for Northridge girls.) **I shook my head, dismissing the Northridge thoughts. "Well, Robbie," I said "Feel free to hang out with me, whenever Rex ditches you." Robbie smiled and shoved Rex into his backpack before I could make out what he was saying. I smiled and gently hugged Robbie and he hugged me back, tightly. "Thanks, Cat. You really are an amazing person. Always here for all your friends. Listening to all of our problems. I don't know where any of us would be without you." I smiled and hugged him even tighter, almost forgetting everything that happened last night. Almost. Then Jade walked up, looking at us. I think I saw a hint of a smile on her face. "Robbie, go be annoying somewhere else. I think I saw some cheerleaders by the Blackbox for you to scare away." Jade said, glaring at Robbie. He nodded, slowly. "Uh.. Thanks, Cat." he mumbled before obeying Jade. I looked at her. "What's wrong, Cat? You weren't being yourself this morning in the car.." Jade said, a bit concerned. I sighed and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into the janitor's closet. Jade's the only one I trust with things like this. She's always been there for me. We're best friends, much to everyone's disbelief. She knows everything about me, as I do about her. Shutting the door, I looked up at her. Tears were know streaming down my cheeks, the carefully applied make-up smearing and revealing the cuts and bruises on my face along with a black eye.

Jade gasped. "I thought he stopped.."

"So did I.. It was worse last night.."

"You mean...?"

I nodded. My own brother. He beat me, physically and emotionally. He attacked me. Sexually. And last night...Last night he did it all. I looked up as I heard Jade rummaging through her back. I was confused until she gave me some make-up.

"I still keep the bright colors in my bag from before... Remember, I've always got your back." she said and smiled.

Slowly, I took the make-up and started putting it on. "Thanks, Jade.." I said.

She nodded. "When you're done, I have to find Beck.. I kinda ran off on him. He's probably pretty mad by now."

I smiled and handed the make-up back to her. She left Beck for me. Wow.. She really was worried. "Let's go." I smiled and looped my arm through hers and we walked out of the janitor's closet.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

****Okay. Something's up. Jade never runs off like that and I thought she'd be a bit more excited about the play. It was one of her favorites, although I'm sworn to secrecy with that. I was looking everywhere for her. Where the hell could she be?! I was about to start calling her name when I saw her and Cat emerge from the janitor's closet, their arms hooked together. I smiled at how happy they both looked. Jade caught my eye, whispered something to Cat then walked over to me.

"Hey, babe." she said.

"Why'd you run off?"

"What? So now I'm not allowed to hang out with anyone other then you?"

I sighed. "That's not what I said."

"Oh yeah, well what did you say?"

"I simply wanted to kn-" I was cut off my Jade pressing her lips to mine. I smiled and kissed her back. Our kiss only lasted a few seconds longer, before being interrupted by the bell. Jade groaned and I just chuckled, handing her the coffee. "Thanks" she said as we walked to our next class. I smiled, my arm around her waist by my smile quickly fell when her sleeve slid down a little and something caught my eye.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

****While we were walking to class, I was sipping my coffee. Cat was still on my mind so, I didn't realize that Beck had pulled me into an empty room until I heard the door click shut. "What are you doing? We're supposed to be in class." I said, scowling at him. He seemed pretty pissed. What could possible have changed his mood so quickly? I shook my head and looked up at him, impatiently.

"Take off your jacket." he said, his voice shaking a little.

"No! You perv!" I said, hugging myself.

"Take it off. Let me see your arms." He said again, his voice much steadier.

"What, do you have some sick arm fetish?! I'm not taking off my jacket!" I yelled.

"Jade. I'm serious! Take it the hell off!" he said louder.

Beck never raised his voice at me.. But, I didn't want him to see my arms. "No." I said, coldly. He glared at me. "I'll take it off of you. If you don't." I looked up at him as he stepped closer to me. I backed up. "Like hell you are." My back was to the wall, Beck was a few feet away. "Jade, just take it off!" he yelled. I bit my lip. Beck never yelled at me like that. "Why? Why are you yelling at me? Why do you care so much about my damn arms?!" I screamed, my eyes getting watery. Beck was now right in front of me. "Because I care about you!" He said, grabbing my arms. I tried to pull them away, knowing what was underneath my sleeves would hurt him. His grip was tight though and he was determined. "Fine.. Just promise you'll still care afterwards.." I said softly as a single tear escaped my eyes. God, I hated crying. It made me seem so weak and vulnerable. Beck slowly pushed back my sleeves, looking at my arm for a long time. Then he kissed it. He kissed every thin white line on there. He kissed the red ones too. Every cut on my arm, he kissed.

"Jade.." He whispered. "Why?" I shook my head. "I don't know.. It feels good. To know that I can hurt myself... Just as much as everyone hurts me.." I said, slowly and softly. He pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry.." he said. He kissed the top of my head. "I didn't want you to know, Beck... I didn't want anyone to know.." He looked at me. "Now I do know. And, I don't love you any less...Does anyone else know?" He asked, looking at me.

I nodded. "Cat."

"Alright.."

"Can we go to class now?"

He nodded after a moment. "Yeah.." With that, he head his arm around me again. A bit tighter and more protective this time. I grabbed my coffee and we walked to class.

* * *

**What do you think? Like it? Please review! Thanks! I'm going to try to update every day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys, for all the nice reviews!(: Always feel free to suggest stuff too. I just might use it! With your permission. Of course. :D**

* * *

**Tori's POV**

****I looked up and saw that Jade and Beck finally came to class. They were at least half an hour late. Mr. Gradstein didn't notice though. I watched as they sat down in the back. Jade looked at me and rolled her eyes. Shaking my head, I looked back up at the front. was going on about how to catch someone's attention or something. Ironically, he had no one's attention. I scanned the room. Cat seemed fascinated by a small stuffed animal in her lap, not that surprising. Robbie was quietly arguing with Rex. Or in other words, he was talking to himself. Andre was humming along to some new song. Jade and Beck were whispering about something. Wow. This class is possibly the most boring class ever. Thankfully the bell rang about fifteen minutes later. Cat didn't seem to notice so, I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. "Cat..? The bell rang." She nodded and slowly got up, clutching the stuffed toy to her she walked out. Well. That was weird. I ran out and caught up with Andre.

"Hey! Any new songs, yet?" I asked, hopefully.

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"I heard you humming in class."

"Ahh. Well, wanna sing it?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Great After school?"

"Sounds good." I said, smiling.

* * *

**Andre's POV**

****I couldn't help but smile as I walked away from Tori. I love it when she helps with the songs. I love it when she sings. I love her voice. I love her. Wait. What am I saying? She's my friend! I can't have feelings for her. After seeing how Beck and Jade didn't stay friends after they broke up, I'd never wanna risk that with a friend! I sighed as I opened my locker. Man, this sucks.

...Wait.

What if-? No. That's stupid.

But..maybe.. NO! Just stop thinking about it..

Unless...MeandTorididn'tfailmiserably!

I started laughing. Did I really just have a fight with myself? Wow.. I'm becoming like Robbie.

Whatever. I shut my locker and started playing some random song on my locker. Gotta love this school.

* * *

**Robbie's POV**

****Sighing, I gently set Rex in my locker. No one understands the real reason I carry him around. They'd rather just jump to conclusions. They all just assume that I'm some weird kid. Some even think I'm schizophrenic! In fact, until ninth grade I had no friends. No one wanted to hang out with the "weirdo with a puppet". Then I came here, and first there was Cat. She was my friend the moment we met. She didn't care about Rex. Next came Andre. He didn't ask about Rex, instead he just smiled and we were friends. Then, came Beck he didn't ask much and he accepted the puppet quickly. Jade was a bit harder. I don't know if she's really a friend. But, she does tolerate me more then most people do. Tori came last and she was great with it too. I mean, Rex does annoy everyone. He is rather rude and mean. Thankfully, everyone looks past that and hangs out with me. It felt so great to finally be wanted by people. In fact, I've only told one person about why I have Rex. And, they accepted me even more because of it. I smiled at the thoughts of my great friends.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

****I never knew.. How could I have never known that Jade cuts herself.. Was she really that sad? It kills me to know that she's in the much pain to physically harm herself. I'm sure it didn't help with everything that I've done.

Was this my fault? Am I the reason she does this to herself? I shook my head. Please, don't let this be my fault. I couldn't live with myself if I were the one that hurt Jade that much..

Damn. Where did Jade go anyway? I don't want her out of my sight. I don't want to risk her hurting herself again. Sighing, I walked to her locker. There she was. Seeing the scissors sticking out of her locker made me cringe. Now I know why she loves them so much.. They're the thing that gives her the pain she wants.. I handed her the coffee that she left with me and helped her up. She looked at me, weirdly.

"You're acting different.."

"No, I'm not."

"It's because you found out isn't it! This is why I didn't want you to know. I don't want people to be treating me different because of this! Especially you!"

"I'm not treating you different! I just have..uh.. A lot on my mind."

She rolled her eyes and slammed her locker. "Whatever." she muttered. I sighed again. This is gonna be difficult..

* * *

**Sorry guys. I write short chapters. I'm trying to get them longer though(: Anyway. Hope you liked it! Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooo.. I don't mean to be bratty.. But I kinda wanted some more reviews. Don't get me wrong. I'm happy with the reviews I have now and I'm very thankful. But, do you guys think you could get more people to read it? Thank you!3**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

As I walked away from Beck, for the second time today, I couldn't stop my mind from racing. I don't want him to sit here and change the way he acts around me! So, what? He found out I cut myself. It's not a problem. I'm not dead yet, am I? I mean yeah, sometimes it's because of him. But, it's not his fault, it's mine.

I was so lost in my own head that I didn't see where I was going and I ran into someone. Vega. Just my luck, I run away from my boyfriend to find his secret lover.

"Watch where you're going, Vega." I hissed.

She looked up at me and rolled her eyes. "Would it kill you to be nice to me? Even once?" she said.

Using my "Tori voice" I responded, "Yes, let's all treat the little Vega princess with the utmost care."

"I don't talk like that!" she screamed as she stormed off.

Ugh. She has such a screechy voice. I decided not to risk seeing any other..people... So, I went into the Black Box Theater to get my thoughts together.

...

I was sitting in the back of the Theater, so if anyone came in they wouldn't find me. Now, let me get this straight. My best friend was raped last night by her own brother, after being beat. My boyfriend found out that I cut myself. Thus, causing him to change how he acts. Then, I run into Vega who is probably all over Beck, right now. I shook my head. Man, this is greeeeat. I was about to get up when I heard someone come into the Theater. And, I thought that my life was finally done with bad turns, for a little while at least.

Listening closely, I could vaguely hear a voice. Wait. Two voices.

"C'mon, no one's here! It's completely safe." urged the deeper voice.

"I-I don't know..." said a higher pitched voice. They said more, but I couldn't hear it. So, after a few minutes of mumbling I peeked my head out, trying to see who it was. Damn. The lights were dimmed and I couldn't see anything. I slowly crawled out from where I was hiding to get a closer look. That's when my foot hit some of the props and they fell on top of me. Ow! These things were heavy! I bit my lip to keep from screaming. Sadly, it made to much noise.

"What the hell was that?!" the deep voice asked.

"No idea.. Let's get out of here." the higher voice said.

Then I heard the door slam shut. Shit! Now, I'm stuck here, underneath these props. I tried to push them off of me but that only cause more pain. I can't move my leg. It hurts really bad! Good, lord. Someone come help me!

* * *

**Beck's POV**

Where's Jade? She's not in class.. I mean, yeah she skips. But, never alone and I don't think anyone skipped with her. Everyone's here in this class. Except her. I checked my phone. Nothing. Damn.. Since we were in Photography I walked up to the teacher and asked to go to the nurse. As I grabbed the pass I went to Jade's locker. Nope.

Janitor's closet? Nothing.

Asphalt cafe? Not here.

Library? Hah. No.

Ugh! Where the hell is she? Hmm... Not in class. No where.

The Blackbox Theater!

I ran into there and flipped on the lights. "Jade?!" I yelled. I heard something. "Where are you?" I heard her groan. I started looking for her.

Bingo! Found her. She was under some props. Not the light ones either. I pulled some of them off of her and helped her when she yelped in pain.

"What hurts..?" I asked.

"My leg." she said through gritted teeth.

I nodded. "Let's go to the nurse.." I said and picked her up.

* * *

**Cat's POV**

I was in HomEc with Robbie. I absolutely loved this class! He was always my partner and it was lots of fun. We'd laugh and get each other all messy. This time, we were making crepes. I had flour all over me and Robbie had egg in his hair. Rex was being mean, so we put him in one of the broken ovens.

"It's weird. We make the biggest messes, yet, we're the best students." Robbie said, laughing.

I nodded. "It's cause... We make yummy food!"

"Yeah. Let's go with that. You weren't that bad with the sewing either."

"But, you were! You sewed your hand to the pillow." Rex said, from the oven.

"Reex! Shut up!" Robbie groaned.

I giggled, "You sewed your hand to a pillow?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It didn't hurt, though."

"Then explain all the crying and screaming. Cause it definitely wasn't me."

"Aww. Robbie!" I said as I grabbed his hand and kissed it softly.

Robbie laughed then we had to focus on our crepes. I don't want them ruined! After we finished the crepes we went around to give them to people.

* * *

**Robbie's POV**

Two favorite things about HomEc. 1, I spend it all with Cat. 2, I get to leave class early.

While me and Cat were walking around, giving crepes to whoever wanted one, we couldn't stop laughing.

"Wait.. Where's Rex?" she asked a little worried.

"Shoot. We left him in the oven!" I said. Which caused us to laugh even more. Oops.

"Phooey. We're out of crepes." Cat said, frowning.

"Let's go make more!" With that, we walked back to the HomEc room, laughing all the way.

* * *

**What do you think? Hope you guys like it!3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jade's POV**

The nurse finally came to me. Took her long enough! I mean which is more important? Sinjin's stupid bloody nose or my freakin' broken leg?! "Okay, now what's wrong?" she asked, kneeling down and placing her hands on my leg. I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming at her. So, Beck stepped up. "Some stage equipment fell on her. We think her leg is broken.." With that, I was ushered over to another chair. The nurse propped my leg up and began looking at it. After about ten long minutes of her looking and touching my leg. "It's definitely broken." she said, looking up. "Really? I could have told you that! Fix it!" I said through gritted teeth. Beck placed a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off, still glaring at the nurse in front of me.

"Well.. Uhmmm.. You'll have to go to the hospital. I'm not going to call an ambulance cause this isn't an emergency. So, I'll just call your par-"

I cut her off. "They won't come get me."

"I'll drive her." Beck said.

"But.. What about your classes?" the nurse asked.

"I'll catch up. But, I'll drive her."

I looked up at him. "Thanks.." The nurse nodded and gave him the okay to take me. so, he carried me to his car. On normal circumstances I wouldn't let anyone carry me. But, my leg is broken and it's Beck carrying me. He put me in the backseat, despite my complaints. He started driving to the hospital.

"Why do I have to sit in the back..?"

"So you can keep your leg straight and elevated"

"But, sitting in the back is like I'm a child. I'm no child!"

"Are you sure? ...Jadey?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Dammit, Beck Oliver! Let me sit in the front!"

"Children shouldn't use language like that!"

"I'm not a child!"

He was laughing as he pulled into the hospital. I tried to struggle but, failed since I couldn't kick my legs and he wouldn't let me use my arms. So, I remained silent while he carried me into the hospital. He put me down in one of the chairs. By the children's area. Then, went to talk to the receptionist. A little girl walked up to me.

"Why are you here?"

I simply shrugged.

"I'm here because my brother relapsed." she mumbled.

"Wait.. You mean cancer?" I asked, softly.

She nodded. "Can you come play with me?"

I smiled and nodded. I went to get up but couldn't, remembering my leg. "I'm sorry. But, I can't. My leg's broken and I can't get up."

She frowned. "Oh! I can bring the toys to you."

With that she ran off to get some toys and Beck sat down next to me. "Made a new friend?" He asked, still laughing. I hit him on the arm. "I'm not a kid!" The little girl came back and started sorting out some cards. Beck was laughing quietly until the child asked him to play too. After he agreed, we all sat there playing Go Fish for about half an hour before a nurse came out for me.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

Jade really got attached to the little girl. Her name was Evelyn, I believe. She was around eight. Apparently her younger brother has cancer and he relapsed so, she's here, waiting for someone to come out and give her news about it. We sat there playing Go Fish with her to try to get her mind off of it. Then the doctor came out and brought Jade to the back. They wouldn't let me come back, so I stayed. As I sat there playing Go Fish with Evelyn, I couldn't remember the last time I played that game.

She looked up at me. "How'd Jade break her leg?"

"Some props at our school fell on her."

"Owwie. What school has props though?"

"Hollywood Arts."

Her eyes lit up. "You guys go to Hollywood Arts?! I wanna go there when I get older!"

I laughed a little. "I hope you get in."

"How'd you and Jade get in?"

"Well, Jade got in for Singing, Acting, and Script-writing."

"And you?"

"I got in for Acting and Script-writing."

"You and Jade seem really close! Are you her brother?"

I laughed. "Uhh.. No. I'm her boyfriend."

"Oh. Do you love her?" she asked, giggling.

"Yeah. But, I like to tease her." I said, laughing.

Evelyn and I sat there laughing and talking for quite a while before Jade came out in a wheelchair. Yelling at the nurse pushing her.

* * *

**Cat's POV**

It was the end of the day and I was looking around. Where is Jade? She's my ride home.. How else am I supposed to get home?! I tapped Robbie on the shoulder.

"Uhmm. Where's Jade?"

"She went to the hospital with Beck."

I gasped. "Why?!"

"Some stage props fell on her and broke her leg."

"Awww. Poor Jadey. I hope she's okay."

"Oh, yeah. They're fine."

"Okay! But, Jade was supposed to be my ride home."

"I'll drive you!"

"Thank you, Robbie!" I hugged him, tightly. I walked with Robbie to his car, as we talked about HomEc. Robbie had Rex in his backpack, so Rex couldn't make fun of us. It makes me sad when Rex makes fun of Robbie. Cause, Robbie controls Rex, right? So, isn't it just Robbie making fun of himself? I shook my head, I shouldn't worry about that, right? I mean, Robbie comes to me with all his problems and tells me everything. So, I'd know if he was hurting deep down. I sat down in the passenger seat of his car and he sat in the driver's seat. We both threw our backpacks in the back. I smiled at him. "Where to, Cat?" I bit my lip, I really didn't want to go home. My brother was there. So, I looked up at Robbie, my eyes watering. "I..I can't go home..." I mumbled.

* * *

**Soooo... What do you guys think? How should Robbie react? Are Jade and Beck going to see Evelyn again? Should I make these chapters longer?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jade's POV**

The nurse was wheeling me out, while I yelled at her.

"Can't I just have crutches? I only broke one leg!"

"No, sweetheart. The crutches will cause more stress on your body and make the healing process longer."

I gritted my teeth. "Don't call me sweetheart and get me the hell out of this chair!"

"Don't use that language with me. The wheelchair is better."

"I don't care what's better. I don't want to be in the effing chair!"

With that, the nurse didn't respond she just wheeled me back into the waiting room and left. I turned around and glared at her as she walked away then crossed my arms and looked at Beck. He was laughing, figures. He got up and wheeled me away.

"So, you're stuck in this for six weeks?" he whispered in my ear, smirking.

"No. I'm getting crutches."

"The nurses said no. I say no. You're not getting crutches."

"Watch me."

He placed his hands on my shoulders to keep me from getting up. "No."

"Let me go! Beckett Oliver!"

He just laughed and wheeled me back over to Evelyn. I decided to stop protesting and ended up playing Monopoly with Evelyn and Beck. Yeah, we could leave. But, there wasn't anything fun to do and I kinda liked keeping Evelyn's mind off of what could possibly be going on with her brother.

We were about half-way through the game and I was about to go bankrupt, so I started stealing money from Beck when he wasn't looking. Hah! That's what you get Beck.

* * *

**Robbie's POV**

I looked at Cat, growing worried. She wasn't her happy self. Why wouldn't she want to go home?

"Why not?" I repeated.

She finally met my gaze, smiling. "Because, my brother has a date there, silly! I can't interrupt it."

I didn't fully believe her, but decided not to push the topic. "Where to then?"

"Can we get ice cream? Don't worry, I have money!"

"It's fine, I'll pay." I smiled and started to drive to the mall. At the mall is a store they have Cat's favorite ice cream.

"Thank you, Robbie!"

"Anything for you, Cat."

We finally pulled into the mall. For once, I didn't feel the need to grab Rex. Cat was enough for me. I smiled when she took my hand and we walked in, making our way to Freezy Queen. She ordered the Red Velvet ice cream and I asked for the same. I payed and we sat down, eating our ice cream.

"So.. When's your brother's date over?"

"Uhm.. He said he'd text me." she smiled.

I shrugged. "Alright. Well, let's hang out until then?"

She nodded. "Yay!"

* * *

**Andre's POV**

We were sitting in one of the classrooms, after school. I had my keyboard in front of my and Tori beside me. I was playing the song while she came up with lyrics to go with it. I was trying not look at Tori, knowing I'd get lost in a trance and end up staring at her.

"Uhh.. Andre? You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah!"

"Then, why won't you look at me?"

"..." I honestly couldn't answer that.

"Look, I know I may not be the prettiest sight. But, it would be nice for you to at least look at me. I mean, you did ask me to do this."

"No, it's not that! You're one of the best sights. ...In my eyes..."

She looked surprised when I finally looked at her. "Then...then why wouldn't you look at me?"

I bit my lip. "Well.. You see... I kinda.. Well, I do like you.. A lot. And, looking at you.. Would only remind me of how much I liked you." my words were coming out faster now. "And, I knew I couldn't like you, cause well you're just such a great friend an-" she cut me off by pressing her lips to mine. I was cut by surprise but I kissed her back, slowly pulling her onto my lap. We sat there, just kissing and talking. The song long forgotten. All that we knew at that moment was our feelings for each other.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

We finished Monopoly. Jade won after stealing all my money. So, then we played Life. I had a million kids in my car and Jade had only one or two. Evelyn had a few. We were almost done with this game too.

"If you think I'm having that many kids, you're insane." Jade said, smirking.

"Aww. Don't you want a big family?"

"Not that big."

Evelyn giggled. "You guys would have cute kids. Cause Jade has pretty eyes and Beck has a pretty smile."

We both laughed and said thanks.

"Do you think I'll ever see you guys again? Cause. I really like you guys. You're nice. And funny." Evelyn asked.

Jade bit her lip. "We might see each other again."

I shrugged. It was highly unlikely, but why tell her that.

Jade pulled out a piece of paper. "Tell ya what. Whenever you need me or Beck, just call us. Okay?" With that, she handed Evelyn the paper, both our numbers printed clearly on it. My jaw dropped. I mean, yeah. Jade's been nice to this girl for the past few hours. Voluntarily, might I add. But, for her to give the little girl our numbers and telling her to call us whenever she needed. That was just unreal. Jade looked at me and rolled her eyes. Before I could say anything else, a women came out and asked for Evelyn to come back. Evelyn looked at both me and Jade, then hugged both of us before going to the back.

Jade and I were in my car. She was in the front, smiling. I let her in the front, but still wouldn't let her have crutches. We were silent for a while.

"Hey, why'd you give that girl our numbers? I thought you hated kids."

"I do. But that little girl was different. I liked her. I felt bad for everything she was going through. I figured we could be there for her. Since, we were there for her just now. And, it seemed to make her happy." She said as she shrugged.

I looked at her, still surprised. "Okay.."

She looked at me. "What? Do you not want me to be nice to her? Am I not allowed to be nice to people?"

"I didn't say that. I'm just surprised since you're usually not nice to people, especially kids."

She rolled her eyes and looked out the window. We pulled up to my RV and I opened her door for her, helping her into the wheelchair. "C'mon. I have a surprise for you." I whispered as I wheeled her into the RV.

* * *

**What do you think? I'm gonna post another chapter later tonight. But. Only if I get _some_ reviews! Haha. Hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cat's POV**

I sat there, eating ice cream with Robbie. I really didn't want to go home, I just wanted to spend the rest of the day with Robbie. But, I couldn't because he probably has things to get done, right? He'd get sick of me sooner or later, anyway. Maybe I should see if Jade or Tori would want to have a sleepover. Wait... Jade is spending the night at Beck's and Tori is writing a song with Andre. I look up and saw Robbie staring at me. Did I do something? Was I quiet for too long? He leaned over and wiped some ice cream off my nose. I giggled.

"Robbie?"

"Yeah, Cat?"

"Can I spend the day with you?"

"Uhh.. Sure!" He smiled.

"Really? I'm not too much?"

"Nah. I love spending time with you."

I smiled and hugged him, tight. "Thank you, Robbie!"

Robbie smiled and took my hand, we walked around the mall. Laughing and having fun. We went in a few stores. Tried on some things. Played with stuff. It was a lot of fun. Before we knew it, the voice started talking. "The mall will be closing in five minutes. You have five minutes to finish your purchases and leave." I shook my head. We had enough time and Robbie didn't appear to hear it. So, we sat there looking at sunglasses. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. I gasped and tapped Robbie on the shoulder. "Robbie! The mall closed an hour ago! We're locked in here!" His eyes widened and he dropped the sunglasses he was holding. "We're stuck in here?" I nodded. "Until morning.."

* * *

**Tori's POV**

Andre and I had been there for a while, it was amazing. With him, I knew I could be me and he could be him. I'd liked him for a while, but I was too scared to act on it. Then, he started rambling about how he liked me. I just cut him off with a kiss. Before I knew it, I was in his lap and we were making out. Hours later. Hours full of kisses and conversation later, we realized it was getting dark. So, we decided to call it a day. He drove me home and asked if we could work on the song again tomorrow, I agreed. He walked me to the door and right before I went in, he kissed me and asked me to be his girlfriend. I smiled and nodded.

I was sitting on the couch with Trina. We were watching a movie and eating popcorn. She really can be a great sister when she wants to be. I told her about everything with Andre and she was super-excited. We fell asleep on the couch watching the movie. My head in her lap and her head against the arm of the couch. Haha. Wow.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Beck, what are you planning?"

"It's a surprise. Just sit down on the couch."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Fine. You don't get to know the surprise."**  
**

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch. Beck smiled and made some popcorn before sitting down next to me. He put his arm around me and I rested my head against his chest as we watched previews for other movies. Then the opening credits for the movie started rolling and I gasped.

"The Scissoring 2?! But, it's not even released yet."

"True. But, I made some calls and I got you the uncut edition. First one made."

I grinned and kissed him then cuddled up to him as we watched the movie.

* * *

**Robbie's POV**

Great. Now me and Cat were stuck in the mall. I mean, it's not that bad. It could be a lot of fun, actually. But, still. It was kinda creepy. I led Cat around the mall and we ended up sitting in one of the empty stores. Mattress store. Cat got up and started giggling and jumping on the beds. "Robbie this is fun! Jump with me!" So, I got up and started jumping with her. We were jumping for a while before we ran out of breath and plopped down onto the bed. "Oooh. We should watch a movie! I think I can pull one up on my phone." With that, Cat pulled out her phone and began searching. We agreed on a movie and lied back, watching it. Cat fell asleep shortly after the movie ended. She was really close to me, her head on my chest. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. I wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep too. My final thoughts were that I hoped we woke up before the mall opened.

* * *

**The Next Day **

**Jade's POV**

I woke up, entangled in Beck's arms. We must have fallen asleep after the movie was over. I looked up at him to see he was awake, watching me. I laughed softly and kissed him. I went to climb on top of him, but that stupid cast got in the way. I groaned and sat back down. Beck laughed and got up.

"I'm gonna make some coffee."

"For me?"

"Magic word?"

"For me, now?"

"..."

"...Please?"

"Sure. Black with two sugars." He smirked and walked to the kitchen, making my coffee. I closed my eyes, thinking about the events of yesterday. They were...eventful. I pulled out my phone.

_Two missed calls. One voicemail and one text._

I looked at the text.

**To: Jade**

**From: Cat**

**Heeeelp! Me and Robbie are locked in the mall! :((**

I shook my head. How does she get locked in a mall? Whatever. I looked at the missed calls. One from Cat and one from an unknown number. The unknown number left a voicemail.

_Uhmm... This is Jade, right? It's Evelyn. I just wanted to say thank you, for being so nice to me at the hospital. You and Beck both. Thank you very much. It meant a lot. Then, when you were done being treated, you guys even stayed longer. Until the nurses came out to tell me about my brother. Thank you, a lot._

I smiled. I was glad she thought so much of it. I couldn't help but wonder what happened to her brother though..

* * *

**Hmm. What will happen to Cat and Robbie? Will Jade and Beck see Evelyn again? Haha. Hope you liked it! Reviews are welcome(;**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, sorry, sorry. I know I usually update everyday but, I was up in the mountains. With no internet. Although, I wrote like three or four chapters on paper. Along with another story. So, enjoy!(:**

* * *

**Cat's POV**

I woke up and looked around, taking in my surroundings. Then, I remembered what happened yesterday. I looked at my PearPhone to check the time and saw that the mall would be opening in a little over an hour. Sighing, I looked over at Robbie. He was still sleeping, so I shook him a little. Still sleeping. "Robbie, wake up!" I said. Nothing. "ROBBIE!" Nadda. Hmm. How am I gonna wake this boy...? I sat there thinking. Come on, Cat! We're losing time here! I giggled. Wait.. Oooh! In Disney they wake people up by kissing them!

Giggling, I leaned down and gently pressed my lips to Robbie's. The kiss was only a few seconds and when I pulled away he was wide awake and bright red. I started giggling again, covering my mouth with my hands. Robbie sat up and looked at me, clearly confused. Once I was done giggling, I explained. "We only have an hour until the mall opens. So, I tried to wake you up but, you wouldn't wake up. I shook you. Called your name. Screamed your name. But, nothing worked. Then, I remember that in Disney they wake people up by kissing them. So, I decided to try that." I shrugged. It was Robbie's turn to laugh, then I heard him mumble something, that I couldn't quite hear. "Hmm? What'd you say?" He turned red again and suddenly seemed very interested in the ground. "I said... The sleeping spell is only truly broken by true love's kiss.." My eyes widened as I looked at him. "Well.. Let's get going. The mall opens in ten minutes." Robbie nodded and we both stood up, going to hide in one of the tuckaways at the mall. We couldn't be found in here, people would think we were robbing it!

* * *

**Beck's POV**

I came back and sat down beside Jade, handing her her coffee. Black with two sugars. I've been making her coffee for so long that it's just a reflex to put to sugars in the coffee after I've made it. She quickly sets down her phone and sips at the coffee.

I raised an eyebrow. "Anything new?"

"Cat and Robbie got locked in a mall." she said, casually.

I stifled my laughter. "Seriously?"

"Yup. Not that surprising." she shrugged.

"Anything else?" I pushed. She seemed a little off.

"Evelyn called. She said thanks."

"Well, that was nice of her. Did she need anything?"

"She didn't say. I don't think her brother was okay, though."

"Why's that?"

"Her voice sounded as if she had been crying."

I nodded. "Then, call her back. Ask her, or invite her out somewhere to talk to her." I shrugged. I didn't really know how to deal with this. I mean, Jade's not usually that nice. Especially to kids. Now for her to worry about a kid as much as this. It was rather odd. I watched as she picked up her phone, dialed a number and walked out of the RV once it started ringing.

* * *

**Andre's POV**

I was on my way to Tori's house. We were going to work on the song there, since we really needed to get it done. It was for a big portion of the grade and we figured if we were there, we wouldn't have the chance to get distracted like last time. I was taking her out on a date afterwards, anyway. I walked up the driveway and rang the doorbell. Trina answered it.

"Tori! Andy's here."

"It's Andre.." I corrected her.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." she muttered, walking away.

Tori came to the door, finally. "Hey! Sorry, I was a little busy." she laughed.

I shook my head. "All's good."

"Well, come on in."

"Don't mind if I do." I said, coming into her house. We made our way to the couch as I was holding my electric keyboard. Tori sat beside me. Once we were situated, we started working on the song. Which didn't take too long. An hour. Maybe two.

* * *

**Robbie's POV**

We were tucked away in a little supply closet, while we waited for the mall to open. And it did. Within a few minutes, we heard people coming in. I smiled and slowly opened the door. Cat slid out, then I followed. We started laughing and we made our way out of the mall. Once we got to my car we stopped laughing. "Alright," I said, sitting in the car, "Where to Cat? I should probably bring you home." She nodded and told me the directions to her house. We got there in around twenty minutes. She got out, grabbed her backpack and started walking up to the door. I followed her, to walk her to the door and say goodbye. She smiled at me. "Thank you, Robbie." she said as she softly pecked my lips. I smiled, blushing a little. "Anytime, Cat." She was about to kiss me again when her brother open the door. "There you are Kitty! I missed you." he said, a bit darker then most people. When he said that, I could see Cat jump back a little and grab my arm.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I finished my phone call and walked back into the RV. MY poker face was on. I didn't want to tell Beck about the phone call that just took place. I didn't want to even think about it. So, I sat down, next to Beck and sipped my coffee. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, I simply glared back.

"What?"

"How'd the phone call go?"

"Who says phone call anymore?"

"Conversation?"

"Better."

"You're avoiding the question, though."

"What question?"

"Alright. You don't wanna talk about it? I won't push."

"Good." I said, leaning back and sipping my coffee. He shook his head and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead.

* * *

**Okay, so what do you think about it? I'll upload another chapter tomorrow! For now, I'll upload the other story tonight too(: **


End file.
